<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Send Me Back by Jesi_Ki_Kage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437492">Send Me Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage'>Jesi_Ki_Kage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Costia Lives (The 100), F/F, I can't write all of these, I swear I'll finish these one day, In a sense, Multi, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This idea would not leave me alone, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and you can just picture the shenanigans that will happen, ignores everything after season 3/4 ish, no seriously, probably season 4 but I never watched just heard about it so don't actually know, so this one will remain as is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesi_Ki_Kage/pseuds/Jesi_Ki_Kage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you make it right?"<br/>"Will you save them both?"<br/>"Will you suffer so they don't have to?"</p>
<p>The answer for Costia will always be <em>yes</em>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Clarke Griffin, Costia/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Send Me Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here have this painful opening to yet another brilliant idea that my brain decided needed to be written instead of working on finishing an existing story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You raged against the invisible barrier that kept you separate from the world. You had watched as your lover once again left her heart behind only days after finding someone worthy enough to replace you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You watched the new one, the broken one, the one so like your lover it pained you to watch her. Still you watched her suffer. Watched her reunite with your lover, watched them both finally, finally begin to heal only for your lover to be ripped away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Permanently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had raged then but it is nothing to how you rage now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the second fire has come and the new one so like your lover saved them at the cost of her own life. Just as your lover would have done. Echos of each other from different worlds. It is no wonder they were so drawn to each other. It is no wonder you mourn the new one just as you mourn your lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rage with the fires spread over the earth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You rage for everything lost, for being forced to watch as everything falls long after you yourself fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When finally the fires that cover the remains of earth fade you hear a voice. Soft and faint. A whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you make it right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeessss." You hiss the word out with a whimper, tears steady on your face in a way your hands are not against the barrier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you save them both?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes." A sob breaks out but the word is stronger this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you suffer so they don't have to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fists clenched tighter, your teeth grinding as you force yourself to your feet from where you'd fallen when the new one fell. There is a fire in your gaze now as you stare at the ashes in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Always."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is silence following your answer. For a second you fear you answered wrong. Suddenly the barrier your hands had been pressing against is gone and you are falling, falling, falling, flames licking up around you as your hurtle till earth and then-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are no longer free falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are strapped in a craft that is free falling. A voice from your right tells you to brace for breaching atmo and your gloved hands automatically obey, closing over handholds you hadn't known where there till that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowledge flows into you even as flames flick past your vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are Kostia kom Trikru un Floukru, Heda's lover killed at the hand of the Ice Queen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are Costia Sitwell, child of the Ark and hurtling through space to stop a war before it begins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The escape pod smashes into the ground and you hear Raven's helmet connect with the windshield even as your knowledge tells you she'll be unconscious from a concussion for half a day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gazing around at the smoke still streaming around the outside of the escape pod you can't help but breath deep and let it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is your chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You will save them both this time.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>~fin for now~</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One day I may come back and make this a proper story. But not this day, as I'm trying to finish all the other clexa fic I started.</p>
<p>I may finally have motivation to work on my clexa fic. But I'm also in the middle of moving IRL so no promises? My biggest issue has been trying to stay as true to canon as possible. Which then causes me to hit road blocks trying to mash the two together. I may finally be saying "jok plot" and just allow plot holes to exist if it means I can finish the story. Anyways.</p>
<p>Ste yuj.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>